


The Second Kiss

by flickawhip



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 04:13:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2414543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title says it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Second Kiss

Sarah had not really known what to expect when Delphine came to her loft alone, she certainly hadn't expected the second kiss and yet when Delphine had kissed her she had responded. She had felt the way Delphine's hands fluttered at her waist and smiled, stepping closer and pulling Delphine deeper into the kiss, she knew Delphine was nervous and yet she wasn't even slightly worried. Delphine had smiled when she pulled back, her hands still fluttered at Sarah's waist but she seemed more at ease. 

Delphine's hands continued to flutter at her waist as Sarah moved back to pull her shirt off, pulling Delphine closer again, smirking slightly at the widening of Delphine's eyes. 

"Relax, I don't bite."


End file.
